kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Hammerhead
Hammerhead is a mobster with a steel-plated skull who usually works as a hired goon for crime lords. He used to work for Silvermane, but now he works for The Big Man aka Tombstone. In the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, Hammerhead is a minor antagonist, first appearing in "A Year of Misery" as one of several secondary antagonists in the Spider-Island campaign. Under orders from Tombstone, Hammerhead manipulates the Dominion XIII's child prodigy, Miklos Mouse, into teaming up with Spider-Man in order to get rid of the Green Goblin who's been messing with the Big Man's operations, before planning to eliminate them both so that the Dominion XIII can leave Spider-Island alone. Story Backstory (An MCU-Spectacular Spiderman-hybrid version of his comics backstory; his past as a half-Italian half-Russian immigrant; how he came to work under Silvio Manfredi's Maggia branch as a hitman and an enforcer; his near fatal beating during a Gang War between the Silvermane, McIver, Nefaria, and Stokes-Dillard families for control over New York's criminal underworld; how he was rescued by Jonas Harrow and given his transformative surgery involving an adamantium steel plate fixed to his skull; how the surgery exacerbated his emotional/psychological issues to make him more aggressive and assertive over his place in Silvermane's old-fashioned 1920's gangster-based faction; how he used his newfound abilities to rise up the ranks to become Silvermane's number two in the faction, deposing Man Mountain Marko in the process, and how he struck up a relationship with Silvermane's adopted daughter Silver Sable; how he was manipulated by Eric Williams into starting an uprising within Silvermane's faction to assume power; the events surrounding Silvermane's arrest, the downfall of the other old-fashioned crime bosses such as Don Rigoletto, and the rise of Wilson Fisk as the Kingpin; how Fisk forged his criminal empire and downsized sections of it to his generals/lieutenants, with Tombstone becoming his second-in-command, and Hammerhead becoming notorious enough to earn Fisk and Lincoln's favor to become sub-boss under them) A Year of Misery (Reprises his role from Spectacular Spider-Man Season 1 and 2; running cocurrently with the events of Daredevil Season 1) Encoded Truths (Decides to make his own play for power in the criminal underworld thanks to Norman Osborn's manipulative prodding; returns to the Maggia in order to form his own rival faction to his former boss Silvermane; forges an alliance between himself, Roderick Kingsley of Kingsley Fashion/Tricorp Industries, and notorious gun-runner Frank Oliver to plot a coup against the Kingpin while he's still in prison and to eventually become the leading crime organization in service to the Hellfire Organization; one of two Big Bads of an Avengers campaign set between Age of Ultron and Civil War, where he wars against Count Nefaria for control over a NORAD military base) Return of the Keyblade (Continues to work with Kingsley in battling against the rival forces of the Kingpin, Norman Osborn & Miles Warren, Doctor Octopus & the Sinister Syndicate, and the other Maggia heads for control over New York's criminal underground; makes his move by allowing for Adrian Toomes to steal Oscorp & Stark Industries tech to use him as an unwitting puppet in the arms-dealer business; ends up among the many victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi Snap, with Kingsley taking advantage of Joseph's death to try and weasel in favors with Norman Osborn to suit both their ends) Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Crime Lords Category:Henchmen Category:Independent Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:The Maggia Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:The Kingpin's Criminal Empire Category:Kingsley's Crime Faction